Internet Friends
by Tris Pond
Summary: Oikawa and Kageyama became online friends, unknowing that they are talking to each other, but what will happen when they found out the truth?


Note: This was written for the Oikage Week July 2019.

Day Four - Theme: Intenet Friends.

Crossposted on AO3 and Spirit Fanfiction.

* * *

Oikawa Tooru was a lonely person, even though not many knew it. It wasn't even that his family was too occupied to him, it was just that he craved attention all the time and felt really down there was no one to give it to him.

Maybe that was the reason he had just sent hi to someone he didn't know, that he only knew that shared the same fears as he did about coming out to his family, on a forum on a secret site meant to help the others to come to terms to their sexuality.

Oikawa wasn't dumb, he knew that there were way too many mean people who could use it to bully someone or even kidnapped them, but it wasn't like he would actually trust the boy. He just wanted someone that would listen to him without knowing who he was, without seeing his pretty face.

He was surprised when the person had replied to him and they began to talk.

xxx

"Oi! What are you doing on this phone?" Iwa-chan complained.

Just by looking at him, Oikawa knew he was enraged. He quickly put his phone back in his pocket, feeling guilty. He had been a terrible friend lately and even a crappy player, always wondering if his new friend had replied to him.

He had never found someone so easy to talk to, it was like the other understood him perfectly. They shared the same fear of coming out, but surprisingly also a passion for volleyball and music.

More and more they talked about everything and somehow Oikawa found it endearing even if the other was just telling about the milk-pudding he was eating.

"Sorry, Iwa-chan," said Oikawa, promising to himself he would talk less.

xxx

Kageyama was confused. Usually, by this time of the day his phone would be buzzing with messages from his new friend. At first, he had been very hesitant to contact him and overall overwhelmed, however, he had become more confident about talking to him and he even became anxious to hear what he would say.

"Kageyama?" Suga's gentle voice reached his ear after the practice was over.

Tobio hoped he wouldn't complain to him about his terrible job today. He knew how awful he was playing today, missing the precision that was characteristic of him, because he was too distracted. Besides, Suga was scary when he got angry.

"Are you okay?" he asked and Tobio nodded. "For real?" he insisted.

And that was how Tobio found himself confessing everything to Suga, about his fear of rejection, the site, and his friend.

He listened carefully, not letting anything show on his expression. But when it ended, he quickly embraced him.

Tobio was surprised, he couldn't remember the last time someone had hugged him besides his mom. It was good.

"We'll fix it," promised Suga and he relaxed. If he was saying it, it must be true.

xxx

Only two days, after taking with Iwa-chan, Oikawa's resolve cracked. He came back to text his friend all the time, sharing everything he could think, and one day he just said he wanted to see him.

He hadn't meant that. It wasn't like he planned or anything. It was just that somehow it wasn't enough, he wanted to see him.

This time, it was the other who ghosted him. But he came back like two days later, saying it was okay. They could do a video call.

He was nervous when the time finally came, wondering what the other would be like. He also wanted to look good, because he may or may not have a crush on him.

But he felt like everything stopping when he saw Tobio staring at him, mouth open.

Wait. His internet friend was Kageyama Tobio?

That couldn't be possible.

He closed the computer.

xxx

Kageyama felt sick. He had been feeling nervous since his friend had asked him to see him, wondering if he would be good enough to him. And with Suga's help, he had realized he had some feelings for him that weren't friendship. He didn't even know what the other looked like, but he wanted to be with him.

Then he the other had responded to his call. And Oikawa's pretty face showed up on his computer, almost giving him a heart attack.

Tobio wanted to laugh. How could he be so stupid that he fell in love two times for the same person? That hated him, by the way.

And seriously that Oikawa had turn off the computer? It wouldn't change the fact that they were talking with each other as best friends for weeks. Running away wouldn't solve their problem.

xxx

Kageyama took a deep breath, trying to not get too defensive. There was no reason to worry, this was just a school. Nobody could kill him.

But he didn't feel safe coming to Aoba Johsai, where he knew there were so many people who didn't like him.

Still, he continued his path until he reached the gymnasium, looking for an annoying setter.

"Kageyama?" Iwaizumi sounded confused as all the talks around him ended abruptly and he spotted Tobio there. "What are you're doing here?" Thankfully, he didn't sound enraged.

He ignored him, focusing on the only person that wasn't looking at him directly.

"We need to talk," he said to Oikawa, who jumped slightly.

He didn't look very happy about it, but he nodded and lead the way to the girl's changing room. Kageyama didn't bother asking why, knowing it was to allow them more privacy.

"Do you still hate me?" Kageyama, asked simply.

Tooru wanted to reply that yes, he did, how could he not? He had spent so much time and energy to despise the boy, to surpass him. But it just wasn't true anymore; he had opened himself to Tobio and listened to his problems, and he understood him so much better now. He could never go back to pretend he didn't know him, or that the boy had everything easy.

"No," he admitted.

"I don't either," Tobio confessed to. He had never had a clue about what he was thinking, but after talking so much with him, he thought he was beginning to.

"So, friends?" Oikawa offered his hands.

Tobio accepted it. Then, they talked a little more about being friends.

xxx

It took them one more month to finally admit that they were feeling more than friendship and it was thanks to Hinata. Oikawa was being jealous, not liking the way they were so close when Tobio was so closed off with everyone else.

"Do you know that every volleyball player thinks you two are dating?" Oikawa almost screamed while they were arguing - he couldn't remember exactly how it had started.

"What? But it's not like that," Tobio replied and he seemed confused, what pleased Oikawa and set him off at the same time.

"Sure look like that," he said, unable to stop himself.

"Well, it's not like you and Iwaizumi are different," Tobio defended himself, he heard countless whispers about them.

"But I don't like Iwa-chan!" protested Oikawa.

"You don't?" Tobio tried to stop himself from showing how happy he was with that news. "I don't like Hinata either".

"Well, I like you, idiot," Tooru said.

His heart almost stopped when he realized he had said it out loud and he waited and waited for his rival/friend/crush reply.

"That's good. I like you too," Tobio finally said.

Hearing this made Tooru so happy that he brought his lips to Tobio's cheeks, leaving a kiss there, and then he smiled as he pulled away.


End file.
